toujours plus fort
by Koconut
Summary: Hermione perds tout, et c'est Draco qui réussi à l'en sortir, mais elle perds encore plus par la suite. Fic HyperRomance mais HyperDrama...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bajour! C'est la première fic que j'écris et j'Espère ne pas me planter! Alors SVP, dites moi ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas en reviews :P!**

**Dislaimer : Tout m'appartient, alors.... **_On__voit JK Rowling arriver avec un bat_ ** Bon! D'accord, Poudlard et Hermione ne m'appartient pas... **_Elle s'apprête à découcher un coup**...**_**Heu... D'accord! D'accord! Draco est pas è moi :'(! AH!!!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une jeune femme venait à peine de refermer la fenêtre de laquelle était sortit une chouette au plumage plus blanc que la neige, qu'un vois se fit entendre d'un étage plus bas.

-Hermione chérie? Tu descends ici une minute?

Hermione Granger poussa un profond soupir. Sa tante s'était remariée avec un homme qui avait une jeune fille de l'âge de Hermione, 17 ans, et elle allait justement faire sa connaissance aujourd'hui. Elle appréhendait déjà cet évènement, mais avait-elle le choix? Hermione avait de longs cheveux bruns broussailleux et des yeux couleur de miel, qu'elle cachait malheureusement derrière une énorme frange laide. Elle s'habillait dans des vêtement beaucoup trop large pour elle, elle qui était si mince et élancée, mais qui était la seule à le savoir. Hermione descendit les escaliers très lentement. Elle avait l'habitude de rester tout l'été dans ses bouquins, et la venue d'une jeune fille de son âge menaçait ouvertement cette activité.

La jeune fille en question de trouvait là. Des cheveux noirs avec de petites mèches d'un rose très pâle et très lisse lui arrivant au milieu du dos lui fit un petit salut. Elle avait de grands yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et avait les lèvres rosées. Elle portait une minijupe noire et un chandail à encolure banane jaune pâle. Elle aurait pu faire baver tous les hommes que Hermione connaissait et être jalousée par toutes le femmes.

-Bonjour, je suis Ariane Bolduc, dit-elle avec une voix assurée mais empreinte de réticence.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione, dit-elle d'un air boudeur, Hermione Granger.

-Hermione, soit donc un peu plus accueillante, ma chérie!! Ariane a également 17 ans! Je suis sûre que vous passerez un été très amusant! Va donc lui montrer sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses effets personnels.

-Ah oui! Un été formidable! dit Hermione entre ses dents d'un ton rageur.

Mais sa mère ne s'était pas trompée. En compagnie d'Ariane, Hermione appris à s'extérioriser, à s'ouvrir au monde. Elle a également appris à mettre sa beauté en valeur. Ariane l'avait emmenée dans des boutiques de Londres alors inconnue à la jeune fille. Elle fit couper ses cheveux et lisser, elle changea totalement e garde-robe. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux dégradés jusqu'aux épaules avec des petits reflets roux et elle portait des vêtements à la dernière mode. Elle n'avait de plus besoin d'aucun maquillage, sa peaux étant parfaite. Elle fit même ajuster ses uniformes scolaires par Ariane. La chemise blanche était maintenant TRÈS serrée et sa jupe lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était totalement métamorphosée, pour le plaisir de tous...Elle respirait enfin la joie de vivre, l'envie de tout apprendre, de tout voir, de se faire des nouveaux ami (e) s. De plus, elle en était heureuse, de ce changement!

-Tu vas me manquer Hermione! dit Ariane, les larmes au yeux et la voix tremblantes de l'émotion, sur le quai de la gare King Cross.

-Toi aussi!! Dit Hermione, elle-même étant en train de pleurer, C'est grâce à toi ce que je suis devenue! Je suis ta création! Tu vas tellement me manquer! Je te jure de t'écrire et que l'on se verra aux vacances!!

-Ne laisse pas cette petite fouine de Malefoy te rabaisser cette année, c'est ta dernière, et profites-en au MAX et montre-lui qui tu es devenue, Hermione!!

-Je te le promets! Asta la vista!

-Sierra Siego!

Hermione passa la voix 9 ¾ et se retrouva sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Elle inspira profondément, effaça les dernières marques de sa peine et avança. Elle s'apprêtait à monter à bord lorsqu »un voix traînante se fit entendre.

-Hé, poupée! T'es nouvelle?! Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu! Dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

C'est à cet instant que Hermione se détourna et que le mystérieux homme découvrit son erreur.

-Granger!!! Dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'horreur et d'appréciation.

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Voila!! C'est fini! C'est la première fic que j'écris, donc ne soyez pas trop sévère! J'espère par contre que vous aimerez! Et cliquez donc sur le petit bouton bleuté GO! En bas de l'écran :P! **

**Je veux 4 reviews, sinon... pas de suite!! :P!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**BaZoOr, BaZoOr!!! Bon bah je sais bien que le dernier chapitre a vraiment pas été long mais c'était plus comme une espèce genre de comme style de prologue là :P! Mdrrr! Hum... Donc je vous lance ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez!! **

**p-s (en italique, c'est les pensées des persos!!!)**

**p-s2 (Ariane Bolduc c'est un nom 110% québécois pure laine :P! clin d'œil à Vengeresse ;)!)**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait bien agie dans le Poudlard Express. Elle aurait peut-être dû se la fermer un peu, mais c'était tellement tentant, et puis elle avait toujours voulu faire ça!

_Flash-back_

_-Granger!!! Dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'horreur et d'appréciation._

_Hermione s'avança et lui dit à l'oreille._

_-Je suis sûre maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?! Oh! Mais qu'elle découverte le célèbre Draco Malefoy vient de faire. Découvrir sa sang-de-bourbe préférée et la trouver jolie et même l'appeler : poupée... Attend bien que l'école soit au courant!_

_Et sur ce, elle lui mit un baiser sur la joue, tendrement. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle regretta son geste. Elle allait entrer dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et vie Draco Malefoy, aussi beau que d'habitude, pensa-t-elle. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore toi? dit-elle, moi assurée que dans le train._

_-Continuer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ma belle. Tu sais, j'ai pas trop apprécié le fait que tu m'es laissée là à faire le poireau!_

_-Et bien tu vas continuer à le faire tout de même, Malefoy, dit-elle, mettant tout la hargne dont elle était capable._

_Et, contre toute attente, il la poussa sur le mur et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle le gifla et partie à toute vitesse vers la grande salle, repris contenance et entra._

_Fin du flash-back_

Et voila! Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle allait être la préfete-en-chef! Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais elle avait maintenant une salle commune avec le préfet-en-chet et qui était-il? Nul autre que Zambini Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco. Maintenant, elle allait le voir tout les jours, et il était assez mal élevé pour venir ''occuper'' les lieu, même quand Blaise ne serait pas là. Et qui se ce qu'il fera à Hermione alors?!

Elle se jeta sur le lit. Elle versa une petite larme. Une toute petite larme. La seule depuis..._Oh mon dieu, depuis quand, par Merlin?! Bien sur, tout à l'heure avec Ariane, mais des pleurs de peur?_ depuis JAMAIS! Jamais elle n'avait montré comment elle regrettais d'être une Sang-de-bourbe, jamais elle n'avait montré combien ça lui faisait mal toute ses insultes venus des autres sur son sang, son statut, son apparence. Elle pris quelque respiration, se calma et leva les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Avec toutes ses émotions, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de remarquer la beauté des lieux. La chambre était toute simple, avec un grand lit double à baldaquin. Il y avait un bureau en chêne et une chaise toute simple devant. Il y avait 2 fauteuils blancs au milieu de la pièce et une grande armoire en chêne également qui contenait tout ses vêtements que les elfes de maison avaient déjà séparés. Elle se releva, passe une main dans ses habits maintenant tout froissés.

_Non! Non!!! Je ne dois PAS me laisser abattre! Je suis plus forte que lui!!! S'il ose me faire quoi que ce soit, il n'oubliera pas mon nom de sitôt! Je vous le garantie! Je vais leur montrer à tous que Madame-Je-Sais-Tout est capable de s'amuser, est capable de faire autre chose que d'Avoir le nez dans ses bouquins!!! Je vais leur présenter la Hermione Granger que j'étais cet été! Merci Ariane!!_

Elle décida alors d'aller faire le tour de sa salle commune. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec... Zambini Blaise qui s'apprêtais toujours juste a cogner à sa porte!

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?! dit Hermione, d'une vois qu'elle se voulait empreinte d'assurance.

-Heu... Bah.. heu... je voulais, heu... _qu'est ce que je voulais déjà, Merlin qu'elle est belle!_ bah je voulais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. C'est pas parce que t'es une gryffondor et moi un Serpentard qu'on peut pas être civilisé!

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cela! Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que Zambini Blaise, meilleur ami de Draco Malefoy et tombeur de ses dames soit aussi... GENTIL!! (n/a : Horreur! j'vois la face de Mione dans ma tête, pas beau à voir :P lol! ok chutttt j'me ferme!!)

-Heu... bah d'accord! Mais pour tout te dire, ça me surprend vraiment de toi, en plus, un Serpentard.

-Bah, je suis peut-être pas le plus gentil mais j'ai du respect pour les autres, et, a vrai dire, dit-il maintenant en chuchotant, je ne crois pas à ces histoire de sang impur. Chaque personne mérite de la considération!

_Hum, je crois que je vais bien l'aimer celui-là, tout le contraire de Draco!! 'Sil pense vraiment ce qu'il dit, ce n'est peut-être pas tous les Serpentard qui sont aussi bête et mal élevé comme Dra.. MALEFOY _!

_Merlin! C'est insencé d'être aussi sexy lorsqu'on réfléchi.... BLAISE!!! C'est Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout Granger, comment peux-tu penser ça!!!!_

-Hum...Hum... je crois que je vais aller... Draco est Pansy m'attendent à l'extiérieur.

Il se retourna pour partir.

-Ah! Au faite, est-ce que ça te dérange s'ils viennent quelque fois dans la salle commune?!

Hermione, encore trop sous le choc de ce que Zambini lui avait dit, répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

-Bah non! Aucun problème, ça me ferait même très plaisir!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite et que vous continuerez à me lire :D !**

**Bon ! Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre-ci n'est pas vraiment plus long que le dernier, mais c'est seulement des entrées en matière avant que l'Action ne débute vraiment (bon, en parlant d'action, je parle d'action... heu... bah, je sais pas lol ! Mais avant que l'histoire découle vraiment si on peut dire là, là, là !!!)!**

**p-s (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas du tout un ZB/HG (pour ceux qui aurait pu y penser :P) bah, pt au début, je sais pas lol ! mais c'est d'abord et avant tout un HG/DM ! Ne l'oubliez pas !)**

Donc voici les réponses au reviews !!

Vengeresse : Bah merci pour les encouragements... ! Comment tu voies, ej les ai eu mes 3 autres reviews ! :D Je suis hyper contente ! Donc là j'attends pour que tu te reconnecte mdrr ;) !

Magic-Pinky : Bah maintenant tu sais qui c'est le mystérieux homme :P ! Et puis non, tu n'étais pas du tout à côté :P ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ci autant que le précédent ! Et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic encore ! Bonne journée !

marilla-chan : Et bien c'est sa tante qui s'est remarié et elle est venue rendre visite à sa sœur, qui est le mère de Hermione, avec son nouveau mari et la fille de son nouveau mari ! (j'ai relu et j'avoue, c'est pas très clair mais j'suis seulement une débutante, je pouvait pas savoir !! lol)

Padmacho : Allo! Et bien contente que tu ai aimé et voila ta suite!!

ptite nonore: Bonjour! Et bien je sais (car moi aussi j'ai lis pratiquement toute les fics Dray/Mione sur :P!) que ça commence un peu pareille, Hermione et belle, Dray tombe sous le charme, et bla bla bla. Mais Hermione, je ne les pas transformé en grosse bombe sexy et provocante. Elle a juste... amélioré son apparence, mais sans pour autant la changer, comme si toi tu irais te faire couper les cheveux et changer de vêtements avant de commencer l'année, tu comprends?! De plus, je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser avec ses cheveux tout broussailleux et ses vêtements trop ample, quoi que l'on dise, les males (hum...hum... lol) comme Dray on tout de même des hormones, et ce n'est pas seulement l'amour qui les fait se développer, mais aussi l'attirance physique! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fic ne ressemble pas DU TOUT aux autres (tu verras dans les prochains chapitres lol) et je vais aussi tout faire pour la finir car moi aussi ça m'enrage plus que tout lorsqu'une fic n'est jamais terminée. Ah oui et en passant, j'ai 14 ans, donc je suis toujours aux études :P! lol


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour! Et bien voici le 3e chapitre... et puis les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin (n'Est-ce pas Padmacho :P!) Bon alors c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire aujourd'hui!!**

**P-s (Je pars chez ma cousine jusqu'à mercredi après-midi, donc je ne pourrai malheureusement pas poster la suite, mais je vous promets que mercredi soir, jeudi matin tout au plus, vous l'aurez! Merci de votre compréhension! :P)**

**Bonne lecture!!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 3**

-Mais qu'ai-je fait encore?!!! Je suis si stupide parfois!

Elle se tapa le front et repris conscience.

-Si je lui ai laissé le droit d'amener ses ''petits amis'', je peux bien emmener les miens!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle en fit le tour de yeux. Elle allait tant s'ennuyer de ce plafond qui semblait trop réel pour l'être, des 4 tables représentant chaque maison, de la table des professeurs qui devançaient toutes les autres. Ah! Tout ça allait tant lui manquer! Mais peut-être qu'avec la carrière qu'elle voulait faire cela lui permettrait de remettre les pieds quelque fois par année dans cette si merveilleuse école.

Elle s'avança parmi les tables et arriva enfin à la celle des Gryffondors. Elle s'assoya en face de Ron et au côté de Harry et se servis.

-Les gars! J'y ai bien pensé, et peut-être que vous pourriez quelque fois venir dans ma salle commune. Enfin, si c'est pour étudier, je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait Blaise.

-Mah, cha serait vrès vien, Vione! Dit Ron, encore la bouche pleine.

-Merci pour l'invitation Herm', nous viendront avec plaisir. De tout façon, je ne crois pas que lui se privera d'amener Malefoy et Parkinson!

_Pile pourquoi je veux que vous veniez, mon cher Harry! Je me dis que parfois tu peux lire dans mes pensées. Ah! Hermione, arrête de faire la paranoïaque! _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Vite Harry! Nous allons être en retard au cours de potions, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles une retenue la première journée des classes!!

-Une minute Hermione! Si je on ne trouve pas, je ne pourrai pas être attentif!!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-T'as compris Weasley, ne t'approches pas d'elle. Elle est a moi!!

-Oh! Non! Toi tu n'as pas compris MmmmMmmm!!

-Je crois qu'avec ce foulard autour de la bouche, tu ne parleras plus!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Hey Sang-de-bourbe, Potty! La belette n'est pas avec vous?! Ahahahahah!!

-Malefoy, je t'interdis d'insulter qui que se soit!

Hermione le gifla avec une force monumentale. Encore avec la marque de sa main sur sa joue, Malefoy la pris par les poignets et l'embrassa....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voila! Voila!! C'est pas très long comme chapitre je l'accorde, mais je ne peux faire autrement pour commencer :P! lol!

Magic-Pinky : Bah oui, elle va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleur notre p'tite Mione! lol :P Et puis j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre-ci que les autres ;)!

slydawn : Et bien voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

dragonia : Oulalala, tu va plus vite que l'auteure elle-même... tu verras bien la ''relation'' que Blaide et Mione auront et tu m'en reparlera ;)!

Padmacho : Écoutes, je suis contente de améliorations que tu me dit de faire, mais ce n'était que le 2e chapitre, je ne pouvais pas mettre tout le beau monde tout de suite ;) mais te t'inquiète pas, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavande, etc... je vais les mettre et ils vont chacun avoir la place qui leur revient ;)! Et puis je met toujours les reviews à la fin et je vais toujours faire comme ça, dsl si tu n'aimes pas cela! Et puis oui ça se ressemble, mais laisse-moi la chance de te prouver qu'elle est bien différente et je crois que tu aimeras!

Vengeresse : Merci pour tous les encouragements que tu me fais! Je suis super contente! Et puis oui, maintenant ça va mieux lol :P! Et Blaise, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois sur MSN, il est marqué à la répartition et il en m=parle quelque fois lorsqu'il est avec Malefoy (je crois qu'il en parle dans le duel dans le tome II mais je suis pas sûre sûre :P)

IzZy : Bon bah voila ta suite! J'espère qu'elle ta plue, mais je ne cois pas faire un Z/H, pt un commencement, mais pas plus... ça pourrait tout changer dans la suite de mon plan, et je ne peux pas :P! lol!

Elfica : Contente que tu aimes! Voila la suite!

étoile de mer : Voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

emmalfoy : Voila la suite! Et pour la scène ou Blaise et Mione font connaissance, il va y en avoir une :P


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Je sais, je sais, je le poste tard ce chapitre, mais c'est que j'étais en vacance chez mon père (à 6h de chez moi :P haha) Et cette semaine je m'en suis revenu en bus (Eurk! Ça a pris 11-12 heures sacrament haha :P lol) Donc voila, j'espère que vous aimerai! Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin!**_

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif et bouillait d'une rage incontrôlable. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçu Malfoy qui la suivait.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris!! Dit Hermione, folle de rage.

-Eh! Pas besoin de crier après moi comme ça. Tu ma gifler, et d'une manière magistrale en plus, et la règle dit : Si une fille de gifle, embrasse-la! Et de plus, j'avais très envie de t'embrasser, héhé!

-Quelle règle Malfoy? Il n'y a aucune sorte de règle là-dessus! Et puis TOI, Draco Lucius Malfoy a eu le goût d'embrasse Hermione ''Sang-de-bourbe'' Granger!? J'aurai tout vu!

Draco devint du coup très pâle.

-Oh! Je t'ai vexée! Rajouta Hermione, agressivement.

-N'ose plus jamais dire que je suis de famille avec Lucius... Est-ce clair? Répliqua Draco, entre ses dents, d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique.

-Heu... oui, oui, dit Hermione, d'une toute petite voix maintenant.

Draco se retourna et partit rapidement, sans bruit.

_Ce qu'il peut être bizarre lui!!!_

-Hermione! Est-ce que tu as vu Ron, on ne l'a pas vu en Potions et je ne l'ai pas revu dans le cours de Divination!

Harry était arrivée rapidement devant Hermione, qui était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux face au feu dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu Harry! Ça m'inquiète là....

À ce moment même, quelque chose cogna contre le carreau de fenêtre. Hermione et Harry se retournèrent vivement et virent un tout petit hibou, à peine plus gros qu'un vif d'or, Coquecigrue.

Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre et parvint à l'attraper en vol, avant qu'il n'ait foutre le bazar dans toute la salle. Il lui enleva la lettre et fit repartir l'oiseau par où il était arrivé. Hermione se pencha sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui.

_Hermione,_

_Si tu veux retrouver ton ami sain et sauf sans égratignure, _

_vient me rejoindre où la sculpture de la femme bossu._

_Surtout, n'apporte pas ton petit chien de poche (Harry Potter,_

_si tu vois ce que je veux dire) _

_Je t'attends pour 18h30._

Harry regarda Hermione d'une manière bien étrange.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione? Tu vois quelqu'un en cachette?!

-Harry! Pour qui me prends-tu! Et tu crois vraiment que Si je voyais quelqu'un en cachette, il aurait ''kidnappé'' Ron!!

-Dsl Hermione, mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour Ron. Que va-t-il lui arriver!

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton décidé. J'irai à cette sorte de rencontre, je n'accepterais pas que Ron soit blessé par ma faute.

-D'accord, mais je viens avec toi!

-Non Harry! Il est marqué que je ne dois pas t'avoir avec moi, et je dois sûrement n'avoir personne. Je vais y aller seule, je suis capable de me débrouiller un peu, toute de même!

-Bien, mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soir, ça va être moi qui ne me le pardonnerai pas!

-Je sais me défendre Harry. Bon, j'y vais, il est presque 18h30.

-Prends soin de toi.

Et Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras, lui frotta le bas du dos et lui dit qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout.

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit enfin la statue de la femme bossée. Elle inspira tranquillement, se passe la main dans le cheveux nerveusement et avança, avec confiance.

-Et bien, et bien! Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais Hermione!

_**Et voila! C'est la fin! Haha! Et bien, et bien, qui est ce fameux ''kidnappeur'' qui veut tant voir Mione??! Haha! Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre... ou dans deux :P!**_

**Réponse au reviews**

Vengeresse : Allo mon ti-pet ( :P haha) J'espère que tu as aimer ce chapitre-là aussi et je ne crois que je t'ai démélangé, mais bon :P haha! Bizoo!

Hermylove : Contente que tu aies aimé. Bonne lecture! Bizoo!

Magic-Pinky : Je suis très contente que tu aimes autant ma fic. J'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite également haha! Et oui, j'ai jamais vu Malfoy comme un être gené, il faut qu'il soit ferme et extravertie quoi! Bizoo!

Dragonia : Voila! Je t'ai ajouté dans mes contacts, je ne sais pas si tu m'a accepté par contre:. Et puis pour celui qui menace Ron, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas su qui c'était tout de suite c'était voulu :P haha! Bizoo!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Allô, allô! Ça va? ! Bon voilà la suite qui était attendu (bon pas grand monde la réclame mais s'pa grave lol :P!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

-C'est toi!!

-Et oui Sang-de-bourbe!! Et si tu veux revoir ton petit copain Weasley, je te conseille très fortement de lâcher mon Dray!

-De quoi tu parle Parkinson?

-Je t'ai vu l'autre jour lorsque tu flirtais avec lui ouvertement et lorsqu'il t'a embrassé, et je voulais te dire que Dray m'appartient, il n'appartient qu'à MOI!! J'Espère que je me suis fait bien comprendre!!

-Et bien Pansy, primo, Malefoy, Dray comme tu l'appelles, m'a embrassé de force. Secundo, j'exige que tu me dises où est Ron, et de toute façon, même si tu essaies de jouer au ''kidnappeurs'' experts, tu sais bien qu'il se libèrera. Tertio, n'oses plus JAMAIs m'appeler Sang-de-bourbe, ou tu sauras vraiment ce que peut faire une Sang-de-bourbe en colère!

Et sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et partit vers sa salle commune. En arrivant, elle bouillonnait tellement de rage qu'Elle ne vit pas Blaise sur le canapé avec une petite Serdaigle de quatrième en train de se faire des ''mamours''

-Hey! On t'a jamais appris de faire moins de bruit ou de cogner avant d'entrer quelque part, répliqua la petite Serdaigle, qui aurait fortement dû aller à Serpentard, très en colère d'être dérangée..

-Et toi on t'a jamais appris à ne pas piler sur le territoire des autres et ne pas t'inviter à des endroits qui n'est pas chez toi?!

-Bon, et bien Blaise, je crois que ça règle tout. Je vais lui laisser son territoire!

-Non, Caren! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire! J'lui appartiens pas, elle parlait de la place!

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous! Bye Zambini!

-Je m'excuse là!! Parkinson m'avait vraiment mise en colère et tous ça à cause de... Malefoy, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix, mais conservant son ton dégoûté en parlent de Draco.

-Mouais, répliqua Blaise, pas très convaincu.

-Bon!!! Qu'est ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner alors?

-Bah... dis-t-il, avec un air malicieux dans les yeux, ce soir je fais une petite fête ici, avec les Serpentard, et je voudrais seulement ton accord et... ta participation!

-Heu... et qu'Est ce que tu veux dire par-là?!

-Bah! JE veux que tu nous fasses l'honneur de ta compagnie!

-Mais t'Es fou! Ils m'haïssent tous!

-Bah surtout les filles car t'es hyper canon, mais les gars, en tout cas, ils apprécient PAS MAL ton apparence donc... ;)!

Hermione ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Hyper canon?!

-Bah là! Fais pas comme si tu le savais pas que tous les gars manquent s'évanouir chaque fois qu'ils te voient et font des paries sur le premier qui t'aura!

Hermione fut bouche-bée par cette déclaration. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie jolie, encore moins hyper canon!

-Bah, si tu le dis, dit-elle, devant aussi rouge que les cheveux de son cher meilleur ami, Ron.

-Alors, tu viendras? Demanda Blaise, avidement.

-Heu.. oui, oui, lui répondit Hermione, encore trop sous le choc pour se rendre compte de sa réponse.

**Voilà, voilà! Pas très long également, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez j'vous dise! Lol! Le prochain sera consacrée à ''la petite fête'' et peut-être plus :P!**

**Bye bizoo!**

**Réponse au reviews!**

**Vengeresse** : Oulala! S'fait un bon boute qu'on a pas eu une ''grande discuss' sur msn! J'ai hate de te revoir pour te jaser sa lala lol! Bye bizoo! Jtaime fow fow fow! Voila, j'espère que té démélangé lol!

**Dragonia **: Alors voilà enfin ta suite lol :P! voilà, alors fait quelques jours qu'on se jasent ça sur msn! Té super fine!! J'Espère que tu aimeras cette suite lol :P!Et puis je te l'avais dit que tu serais surprise pour le ''Fameux kidnappeur'' :P lol!

**Elfica** : C'était trop vrai pour que ça soit Draco, il y aurait pas eu de punch ni de suspense si ça avait été lui lol :P! Bizoo!

**Slydwan** : Merci pour ta reviews! Voici la suite!

**Etoile de mer** : Tu savais que ct Pansy?! Oulalala! Té bonne ï!! Et puis c'est our pas éveillé de soupçon qu'elle a prit coq :P! Bye! Bizoo!


End file.
